Amor tiene 4 letras para mi son LUCY
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: espero les guste :3 es una pelea GrayXlucy vs NatsuXlucy
1. Lucy me beso?

**Amor, tiene cuatro letras y para mi son "LUCY"**

Era un dia soleado como cualquiera para mi, lo unico que tu no estabas a mi lado para hacerlo mas maravilloso, no dejaba de pensar en ti y tu hermosa y delicada sonrisa... -Lucy- fueron las palabras que decia al caminar y cuando entre al gremio me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal...

Estaban todos tristes y tu en una mesa del rincón cubriéndote con una sabana verde agua, me acerque a ti y me sorprendi que al verme no dudaste y me abrasaste, yo preocupado pero aun asi feliz te pregunte…

Lucy que pasa?- me di cuenta de que estabas llorando.. espera estabas LLORANDO! Pero porque llorabas, mas bien quien era el infeliz que hizo que lloraras

Gray… porfavor no te vayas me siento mal -me aguante las ganas de romper la mesa, quieria saber el porque te sentías asi, y me maldecía al no estar cerca cuando paso eso-

Lucy-te pregunte seriamente-quien fue lucy- me lebante y grite para que todos me escucharan-QUIEN DE USTEDES FUE EL MALNACIDO QUE HIZO LLORAR A LUCY!- todos me miraron con tristeza sin contestar, y solo sentí tu mano jalando la mia para que me sentara-

Porfavor gray no es para tanto, no importa…-agregaste- no importa quien fue-te soltaste a llorar mas fuerte lo que provoco que te abrazara de nuevo-

Lucy-dije mas tranquilo- porfavor lucy dime quien fue te prometo no hacer nada-todavia- asi que dime quien fue, no me calmare hasta que me digas quien te hi..-no me dejaste terminar-

F-fue natsu.. –que! Ese era un estúpido y todo con el cerebro quemado pero hacerla llorar ya era demasiado-Natsu fue el que hizo que mi corazon se partiera en mil pedazos, me agarraste de mi camisa y tus manos las hiciste puños-EL MALDITO QUISO VIOLARME!

Me quede congelado…(literalmente XD) no sabia que hacer, y como intento hacerlo enfrente de todos en el gremio y mucho peor a lucy! Su nakama! No lo podía creer, simplemente era estúpido quien viera a flamita diría que tiene una cara de inocente, que no se atrevería a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Ese maldito…Natsu dragneel!-eso fue lo que dije no podía contenerme-lucy te prometo que no dejare q…-de nuevo me interrumpió pero no cabe decir que me encanto como me callo-

Me beso… yo y todos en el gremio nos sorprendimos, pero de inmediato correspondi su beso, pero ella al abris los ojos se separo de mi.

L-lo siento… esque quería borrar los labios de ese estúpido de dragneel de los mios y además no dejabas de hablar… y yo solo-me toco interrumpirte a ti, te devolví el beso y te susurre en el oído-Yo hare lo que sea con tal de borrar lo que ese imbécil te hizo- solo te sonrojaste y correspondiste, dudaste unos segundos, pero al final pudite correspnder mis sentimientos con ese beso

Al separarnos te quedaste congelada y comensaste a temblarmirando asi la entrada del gremio, quede confuso pensé que te habías arrepentido hasta que volte al mismo lugar que tu… quede de la misma forma

Na-natsu –esas fueron tus palabras llenas de miedo con lo que escondiste tu cara en mi pecho-no quiero… NO QUIERO VERTE NATSU VETE!

TU DESGRACIADO COMO TE ATREVEZ AL TRATAR DE HACERLE ESO A LUCY!

Hmp, ella lo estaba disfrutando cerebro congelado, pero yo lo disfrute mas!-ese imbécil quería golpearlo, y sin mas me levante rápidamente y con mi puño te golpee en la cara tu solo sonreíste y me lo devolviste.

Y cuando te vi a la cara…-TUS OJOS!- te viste confundido, yo solo retrosedi una muy buena distancia- TU NO ERES NATSU DRAGNEEL! QUIEN ERES!

Vaya, vaya te diste cuenta fullvuster, pero en algo te equivocas, este que estas viendo es natsu

Me quede paralizado sin embargo llegue a una conclusión- Una marioneta- dije, natsu solo asintió

Asi es "gray" esa es mi magia, puedo controlar a quien me plasca, claro siendo mago, y te dire algo mas, todo lo que siente natsu lo siento yo como mmm… veamos ah! LOS LABIOS DE LA ZORRA DE LUCY

Que dijiste idiota como te atrevez a llamarla asi! Maldito-entonces pensé en una manera de parar ese poder que controlaba a natsu, y fue cuando se me ocurrió una manera.. su mente! El podía ver todo lo que pasaba, solo tenia que despertar sus instintos con algo- FLAMITA! NO DEJES QUE ESTE MALNACIDO TE CONTROLE, -Y aunque me dolio decirlo- LUCY TE NECESITA COMO NO TE IMAGINAS! ESTA MUY DESTROZADA TIENES QUE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS ESTUPIDO!

En ese momento natsu, sus ojos cambiaron a la misma mirada de siempre-Q-que me paso… LUCY!-fue lo que gritaste, sin embargo no deje que le acercaras tenia que saber que eras el verdadero natsu.

Oe, Oe como se que eres el verdadero natsu cerebro quemado!

Que dijiste pedazo de estúpido claro que soy yo cubito de hielo quien mas querías que fuera, yo soy mas fuerte que ese estúpido!

No lo parece flamita, pues no pudiste liberarte de el tan rápido, vaya que descepcion

Jajajaja mira quien lo dice exibicionista!

Que?-volte a ver mis prendas o almenos lo que quedaba de ellas-MIERDA!-

JAJAJAJA- fue lo que se escucho en el gremio pero me alegro ver mas tu cara llena de alegría lucy, sin embargo esto todavía no acaba, no hasta saber quien era el que controlaba a natsu…

**Wiiiiiiiii…. Mi primer fic! Esperen pasientes a el segundo capitulo! Que va a haber mucho maas en esta historia**


	2. Mi novio gray fullbuster

Porque… porque tenia que sentir esto por alguien que nunca será mio, porque me tenia que gustar tanto para enamorarme, la bese y no me arrepiento pero.. porque me beso a mi también si a ella le gusta natsu, no lo entiendo PORQUE MALDITA SEA!

Gray-sama ocurre algo?-y ahí estaba la peliazul preocupada por su amado gray-sama que estaba muy serio-

No juvia estoy bien solo tengo resaca –contesto de manera fría y cortante, no tenia nada de que hablar con juvia, para que?-

Gray-sama se ve mal, no me mienta porfavor –la maga de agua preocupada seguía insistiendo al mago pervertido sin obtener respuesta-

No juvia, ya te dije que no tengo nada-por su forma de hablar se notaba que el "hielito" como decía el dragon slayer, estaba de pésimo humor- Juvia si me quieres ayudar vete, quiero estar solo –su manera de hablar hizo que la pobre juvia tuviera esos hermosos ojos azules tan tristes-

S-si gray-sama ya me voy-contesto de una forma muy triste y sin mas, solo complació al magro pelinegro-*juvia esta preocupada por gray-sama pero no quiere escuchar ni hablar con juvia, juvia esta muy triste*

Sin darse cuenta el mago de hielo ya no tenia camisa ni pantalones cuando escucho una voz que hacia su corazon latir sin control

Gray tu ropa! –el mago de hielo se miro a si mismo y se sorprendió mucho-

Q-que mierda! Cuando! Cuando!

Jajaja eres muy pervertido gray

L-lucy –solo miro esos hermosos ojos achocolatados, su hermoso cabello rubio, su cuerpo perfecto y ese perfume olor a fresa con cereza que le encantaba, solo bastaba verla para sonrojarse-

Gray estas enfermo, estas rojo –en efecto su cara parecía un jitomate pero de un color mas intenso-

No seas tonta! Yo nunca me enfermo

Entonces porque estas todo rojo

El mago de hielo oculto su rostro por la pena de verlo asi y su compañera de espiritus celestiales solo sonreía.

Y gray…

Mmm? Que pasa lucy

Etto…gomenasai gray..

Eh? Porque dices eso lucy

Bu-bueno por…por ya sabes…..e-eso

Eso? Que eso?

POR BESARTE BAKA!

Todos voltearon a ver a los dos magos y estos solo se sonrojaron

Ah! Oe, oe no te disculpes el que se debe disculpar soy yo después de todo…

N-no! Gray es solo que..-la rubia fue interrumpida por un mago que ya no podía aguatar mas sus sentimientos hacia ella-

Lucy…no quería decírtelo pero ya no puedo mas, encerio ya no puedo!

Gray, puedes contontarme lo que quieras somos compañeros después de todo ^^

Ese es el problema lucy!

Are? De que hablas gray, ve al grano

Esque te amo lucy heartfilia…-solo se escucho un susurro pero la maga lo escucho perfectamente-

Q-que?

Si lucy te amo, pero mis sentimientos no son correspondidos o si?

G-gray yo no se…

La maga rubia comenzó a pensar, sobre su confesión de amor, su primera confesión de amor, con la persona que alguna vez sintió algo pero ahora alguien ocupaba su corazon… sin embargo si aceptaba el salir con el chico hielo podría olvidar ese amor imposible y fuera de su alcance y sin pensarlo mas contesto…

Gray…Sal conmigo porfavor, tu también me gustas –mas bien le gustaba-

Lucy es encerio! En verdad!

S-si gray hablo encerio –por una parte la maga no mentia, tenia que aceptar que e chico estaba de buen ver y sin camisa se veía mejor-

Gracias, gracias lucy te amo

^^ -cerro sus ojos y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a gray, porque si ella de algún modo estaba feliz igual de feliz cuando se besaron… pero porque lucy beso a gray… acaso todavía sentía algo por aquel mago pelinegro?

Mientras tanto un chico de peculiar cabellera rosa caminaba junto a su inseparable amigo Happy

Natsu mañana vamos de misión?

Asi es happy, solo hay que decirle a la despistada de lucy

Aye!, pero natsu ya no vas a evitar a lucy por lo ocurrido?

No happy, hable con ella y todo esta arreglado además en parte no fue mi culpa

Pero natsu tu fuiste el que bajo la guardia y te usaron como marioneta, si es tu culpa!

Ha-happy traidor! Como dices eso sabes que no fue mi intención

Pero le diste un beso a lucy… no te gusto?-contesto el típico gato insunuando algo que sonrojo a el DS

Ca-callate! Mejor vámonos…A CASA DE LUCY –dijo el mago gritando con mucha energía

Aye sir!

Dos magos hiban caminando agarrados de la mano, y si, se veian muy bien como pareja, pero antes de salir del gremio ya todos sabían la buena noticia y se pusieron a celebrar, pero los dos magos pudieron escapar para evitar preguntas embarazosas

Lucy a donde vamos? –pregunto extrañado el mago de cabellera negra-

Vamos a mi casa gray, ya te lo había dicho

Etto..-el mago se sonrojo- y que vamos a hacer? –pregunto muy nervioso el fullbuster

Gray! No pienses cosas solo vamos a comer en mi casa como novios eso es todo –la maga estelar estaba muuuy sonrojada y a la vez fusiosa-

S-si yo no me imagine nada -¬¬ mentiroso-

Al llegar a casa de lucy se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrar a un mago y un gato azul en su sillón esperando a la rubia-

NATSU! SAL DE MI CASA! –fue lo que dijo o mas bien grito aquella heartfilia que no quería que natsu los viera a ella y gray juntos-

LUCY! Que bueno que llegaste! –contecto muy feliz natsu-

Oe, oe no deberías de entrar sin permiso a casas ajenas flamita!

Uh? Tu estúpido exhibicionista que estas haciendo aquí!

Y-yo estoy..-volteo a ver a lucy, ya habían hablado de camino a casa y sabían que se encontrarían con el mago de fuego, lucy solo asintió con la cabeza- yo acompañe a lucy a casa, puesto que es mi novia no hay problema

Novios?-pregunto el dragon slayer de fuego-

Si novios-afirmo la rubia-

Oh! Felicidades lucy-contesto el neko azulado-

Si felicidades! Aunque siento lastima por lucy… estar con este estúpido cubito de hielo es una tortura – dijo el hijo de igneel sorprendiendo a los dos enamorados- bueno solo venia a decirte que vamos mañana de misión lucy para pagar la renta de tu casa

Ah! Es cierto gracias natsu… etto… puede ir gray? –pregunto un poco asustada lucy-

No! Es una molestia y solo causara problemas este pervertido que no tiene pantalones

Pantalones? –contesto gray sin saber que significaba hasta que se vio en el espejo de lucy- MIERDA! Donde están? –al encontrar sus pantalones el mago le contesto con burla a natsu- pues no estaba pidiendo tu opinión voy a ir para proteger a MI lucy-resaltando que era solo suya-

Que dijiste hielito?

Lo que escuchaste cerebro quemado!

Hiban a comenzar a pelear hasta que lucy se arto, no quería que destruyeran su casa

EY! Ya callense, no comienzen a pelear en mi casa!

Esta bien lucy pero recuerda la misión, no te quedes despierta por estar con el estúpido de gray

No natsu, estare puntual

Bueno entonces hasta mañana lucy –contesto happy con gran animo

Natsu y happy salieron de casa de la casa de lucy…por la ventana claro y como era de esperarse lucy los regaño dejando a un happy burlon y un natsu pensativo…

Lucy… con gray? Como es posible que no me diera cuenta… ese estúpido me la a quitado, mi querida lucy…


	3. Tras la familia Fullbuster

Salimos a primera hora de la mañana a la misión, todo estaba bien nada fuera de lo comun peleas entre natsu y gray happy burlandose y yo mas aburrida que nada...

Lucy ocurre algo -gray se hoyo muy atento, pues claro era su novia no?-

No... le prestas mas atencion a natsu que a mi -dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros-

Ah!... esque... flamita molesta muchooo

Que dijiste exhibicionista!

Lo que quieras flamita, no lo repetire!

Vez gray! a eso me refiero -estaba harta la rubia ya no aguantaba a esos 2-

Lo siento lucy te prometo que ya no pasara -gray le guiño el ojo haciendo que esta se sonrojora cual tomate parecia su cara, el fullbuster solo le regalo una sonrisa y la beso provocando celos incontrolables a natsu-

Hmp! luego se hacen sus cariñitos ahora tenemos una mision recuerda Lu?

Ah...gomene natsu -le dio un ultimo beso a su novio gray y siguieron caminando solo que lucy y gray agarrados de la mano-

*estupido gray... yo deveria de estar solo con lucy*-tch...-*no voy a aguantar mucho si los sigo viendo... piensa en otra cosa natsu! Lissana... espera porque pienso en lissana? eso no es normal? aaa MIERDA!*-el pelirosa revolvio su cabellera pues ya no sabia ni el porque pensaba-

Happy por otro lado solo andaba molestando a natsu con su tipica frase "te guuuusta" lo cual hacia que natsu se sonrojara mas y eso lucy pudo notarlo a la perfeccion, pero sabia muy bien la heartfilia que podria ser feliz con lissana y no con ella, ademas ya le habia tomado mucho, pero mucho cariño a gray pero no sabia lo que significaba, admitia que era guapo y de un buen cuerpo pero nunca penso sentir eso en su pecho al estar a lado de gray, pero tambien se sentia culpable por juvia... seguiria sintiendo algo por gray aquella ex-phantom? ... y mientras que en la mente de gray solo pasaba el nombre de lucy y ¿de juvia? bueno no le tomo mucha importancia admite que le tomo cariño a la loxar pero no era el mismo que sentia hacia lucy era diferente como el protegerla, es su nakama despues de todo y el la consideraba una hermana de sangre aunque no lo fuera solo eso ya que solo amaba a alguien y ese alguien era lucy heartfilia la dueña de su corazon, dejando de lado su cuerpo perfecto y todo lo fisico amaba su forma de ser explosiva (no tanto como la de natsu) y tierna todo de ella era perfecto.

Lucy ya sabes en que hotel nos hospedo mirajane?

Si gray ya estamos cerca, hoy descansaremos y mañana buscaremos a el solicitante

Me parece bien lucy

Y tu que opinas natsu?

...-El hijo de igneel estaba en sus propios pensamientos *porque lucy escogio a ese idiota, soy mejor y mas fuerte! porque, porque, porque! maldita sea mi suerte, que podria hacer! como recuperar lo que alguna vez crei ser solo mio, talvez ese fue mi error AAAH! PORQUE SOY TAN POSESIVO!*

NATSU!

Eh? a gomene lucy decias algo?

estas distraido natsu, te sientes mal acaso?

N-no lucy es solo que estaba pensando eso es todo...

*natsu... porque tan desanimado, no comprendo*

Oe, oe flamita no pienses tanto que ya empieza a oler a quemado- el fullbuster disfrutaba mucho eso, le habia ganado a flamita-

... -vaya que estaba mal el DS no respondia a los insultos de gray, en definitiva algo ocurria en aquella cabeza gueca de dragneel pero que? esa era la incognita de lucy y gray-

Aye! natsu vamos pareces tortuga, camina mas rapido!

Si happy -natsu comenzo a correr a toda velocidad levantando el polvo dejando a todos atras- EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR PAGA LA CENA!

Aye sir! -detras de natsu arranco happy a toda velocidad, pues el felino azul no queria pagar la cena-

Porque corren lucy? -gray se dio cuenta de que lucy ya no estaba- Lu-lucy?

Lo siento gray, no quiero pagar la cena! -hiba gritando lucy mientras corria atras de natsu y happy-

Are? -no comprendia todavia hasta que le cayo el veinte- malditos no corran!

Despues de la carrera para no pagar la cena... que la termino pagando natsu por tropezarse con ese perro callejero que hiba por ahi

Hmo... eso no es justo ese perro se atravesó en el camino!

Lo siento natsu pero tu comenzaste

si flamita acepta tu derrota, ademas termine pagando la mitad porque tu no tenias suficiente dinero...asi que no te quejes!

Aye... natsu es un mal perdedor

Happy traidor! -todos comenzaron a reirse por los pucheros de natsu pero no se imaginaban el peligro en el que estaban y mas gray-

jajaja... gray fullbuster ah? el elegido...nada mal


	4. ¿Amas a juvia?

Oe, Oe Lucy no creo que deber as comer tanto... ni mucho menos beber tanto sake-solo se notaba una gotita en la cabeza del fullbuster al ver a Lucy tan ebria y compitiendo con nans para ver qui n puede comer mas-

Ajaja vamos hielgslito unegstenos -decia natsu mientras hablaba con la boca llena-

Est pido...no hables con la boca llena que me salpicas todo cabeza de cerillo!

Hmp no importa... TENGO QUE GANARLE A LUCY!

No me gangsaras natgsu!

Lucy no imites a natsu hablando con la boca llena

Are?... Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! -la rubia se avent hacia gray abraz ndolo como si no lo hubiera visto en 10 a os- Te extra e muuuucho donde estabas!?

Lu-lucy eh estado a tu lado todo el d a... solo que estas muy ebria

Eh? ebria hip... no es cierto

Lucy no est s con el est pido de Cray yo te quiero muchoooooo lucy eres mi amigaaaaaaaa!

FLAMITA TAMBIEN ESTAS EBRIO!

Natsu... no es Cray... es Gray y el es solo miooooooo!

Qui n es ese hip Gray... oe Cray sabes quien es ese Gray lo conoces!

Ese soy yo! *por favor que alguien me saque de aqu *

Despu s de una largaaaaaaaa discusi n sobre qui n es cray y quien es gray, el mencionado llevo a natsu a su habitaci n si no antes noquearlo para que ya no causara problemas en su estado de ebriedad, despu s cargo a lucy al estilo princesa y la llevaba hacia su habitaci n pero claro la lucy ebria no pod a dejar de hablar puras tonter as como al estarle diciendo: Gray-sama o hablarle en tercera persona como una peculiar maga de agua llamada juvia loxar

Lucy cree que gray-sama esta muuy guapo, pero gray-sama no le hace caso a lucy -la maga celestial comenz a llorar sin un motivo- Lucy est muy triste porque... PORQUE GRAY-SAMA NO LA AMA!

Lucy que estupideces dices claro que te amo, eres mi vida entera, eres mi novia y te amo lucy heartfilia!

Pero es que... lucy cree que ocultas algo con juvia-chan por como la vez hip...Lucy esta celosa!-Gray solo se puso un poco nervioso por la declaraci n de la rubia- Ne, gray-sama ya pasamos mi cuarto

No es cierto lucy... adem s el que esta hay es mi cuarto

No, gray-sama es un mentiroso mi habitaci n es la 51-G

Lu-lucy esa es tambi n mi... mi habitaci n-en ese momento se le vino una imagen en la mente- Mirajane

Jijijiiji mira-chan quiere que lucy y gray-sama se porten mal hip

Gray solo se sonrojo ante el comentario de la rubia- Pe-pero eso est mal! es una habitaci n para cada quien

Tal vez... deber amos jijjijiji

Lu-lucy que estas pensando -el fullbuster se asusto ante la mirada diab lica de lucy-

Tal vez... deber amos hacer lo que ella quiere que hagamos

N-no eso no est bien lucy...

Hip... Gray-sama es muy maaaalo!

Hmp...

Al entrar a la habitaci n ya que no ten an de otra m s que quedarse en esa habitaci n gray bajo a lucy en la cama delicadamente mientras que esta se aferraba al brazo del mago de hielo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas de ambos

Gray-sama no deje a lucy sola

Lucy por favor deja de hablar como... ella

Como quien hip... lucy no entiende... acaso como juvia-chan?

Juvia...-gray susurro su nombre con una tristeza inmensa que lo golpeaba en lo m s hondo de su coraz n-

Lo sabia... -como si fuera por arte de magia el estado ebrio de lucy desapareci -

De que hablas lucy

De que juvia significa mucho para ti o no?

Gray por favor cont stame con la verdad necesito saberlo

Juvia... si, ella significa mucho para m ella es...

T hermana

-Gray quedo impactado con esas palabras de lucy- c-como lo sabias

Por como la mirabas, esa mirada de protecci n y aprecio pero a la vez tristeza y melancol a... es como -a la rubia se le escapo una l grima- es como ve a a Michelle

Solo por la mirada de que le dedicaba... no lo creo

Tienes raz n no fue solo por eso... investigue mucho... con solo invocar a g minis podr a aclarar mi duda

Investigar ni pasado... no ser a m s f cil pregunt rselo a ese esp ritu que tiene forma de cruz, pero no tenias que hacer eso lucy -si se o a enojado-

No... Aunque en efecto Crux me podr a decir eso directamente mas sin en cambio con g minis es diferente, al transformarse en el mago que deseo de igual manera podr a preguntarlo directamente, pero no solo pregunte una cosa

Una cosa? -el fullbuster levanto su ceja sin entender completamente porque dar tantas vueltas si puede ser aun m s simple-

Que sent as hacia juvia, eso fue lo nico que pregunte... y me sent muy feliz por lo que escuche... y con solo esos sentimientos que me describ as, bueno g minis me di cuenta que la amas pero, como no amar a tu hermana

Vaya eres incre ble lucy -gray no pudo evitar abrazar a lucy no sin antes darle un delicado beso en los labios-

Lo s , y recuerda esto gray... los proteger a los 2, a ti y a juvia porque ahora son mi m s preciada familia

Sin embargo su feliz momento no duro mucho ya que lucy se percato de que alguien los observaba dentro de la habitaci n ocult ndose entre las sombras

Mu strate

De que hablas lucy?

No lo notas gray... magia... muy poderosa

Vaya, vaya creo que me descubriste -se pudo notar una voz no conocida para ambos-

No fue tan dif cil

Jajajaja Yo no pens que una rubia pudiese percatarse de mi presencia antes que gray fullbuster, me sorprendes mas sin embargo eso no quiere decir que te dejare las cosas f ciles, me llevare al fullbuster y de paso a su querida hermanita juvia loxar

La mirada de lucy cambio a una llena de furia hacia el desconocido- Mira nadie se mete con lo que una chica ama -En ese momento lucy comenz a expulsar poder m gico de una forma impresionante provocando que todos sus esp ritus celestiales de lo que se percato al instante gray pero tambi n observo a 2 esp ritus que nunca hab a visto-

Lu-lucy tienes tanto poder... pero quienes son... -Lucy solo sonri ante la expresi n de gray-

Son Aries y piscis... despu s te dir todo, ya que ahora tengo un asunto importante! -fijo su mirada en aquel sujeto que amenazaba con quitarle a gray y juvia-

Comenz a salir aun mas poder m gico de la rubia, no quer a hacer aquel conjuro pero no quedaba de otra sabia que al usarlo podr a hasta morir si no pone toda su determinaci n en hacer efectiva la magia, solo se utiliza al proteger algo que amas...*Lo siento mam tendr que romper mi promesa...PARA SALVAR A LO QUE MAS AMO...GRAY* 


	5. La verdad

Ella no permitiria que hirieran a su amado gray... ni siquiera que lo tocaran, su cari o se convirtio en algo mas grande, y pensar que solo acepto ser su novia para alvidar a natsu, era su unico fin pero... se termino enamorando de aquel moreno con la mala costumbre de quitarse la ropa involuntariamente segun el, ahora tenia que demostrar que ella podria ser fuerte y proteger a quien se lo proponga porque el amor pude contra cualquier cosa, se sentia capas de ganarle hasta a zeref le ganaria si quisiera hacerle algo a gray, pero tendria que romper su promesa y usar aquel hechizo prohibido para los heartfilia solo si se fuera totalmente necesario... no habia de otra, TODO O NADA!

Tsk... tendre que utilizar "eso"

Lu-lucy no puedes! es peligroso! -decia un espiritu de lentes oscuros y traje-

Perdon loky, no hay eleccion, gomene gray

Lucy... que vas a hacer?

-Lucy le regalo una sonrisa para despues recitar aquellas palabras mortales para un mago celestial-

Portal del 4to mundo Os convoco tu poder Librerad a el monstruo Que limpiara toda oscuridad Con las 12 llaves del zodiaco Abrid 13ra puerta del mundo espiritual ...Opiuchus!

Despues de recitar aquel conjuro se formo una especie de serpiente entre el humo probocado por el poder de la maga celestial, en ese momento todos los 12 espiritus desaparecieron dejando solo a el 13 espiritu opiuchus... despues de emitir un gran rugido que provoco que aquel enemigo temblara lucy ordeno atacar - Opiuchus! Fuego mortal! -y asi aquel espiritu obedecio y lanzo una especie de llama negra con el centro blanco casi se podia diferenciar el simbolo del simbolo del balance, pero antes de desaparecer por completo aquel sujeto solo pudo decir...

No soy el unico que quiere a los fullbuster y loxar ahi muchos mas con los cuales las batallas seran mas dificiles, solo fui un aviso

U-un aviso... entonces... no e-eres el ene-migo... -Lucy callo inconsiente y en ese mismo instante opiuchus desaparecio

LUUUCY! -fue lo unico que escucho lucy antes de desmayarse... *gray...*-

Lucy POV

Me dolia todo mi cuerpo... me trate de levantar pero me desplomaba al instante, solo abri mis ojos y pude notar que... estaba en mi casa! pero como? quien me trajo, que paso son el sujeto... -GRAAY!- fue lo que grite despues de escuchar algo o mas bien alguien caer...

L-lucy estas bien?

Me lo dices a mi? tu fuiste quien se callo... itai...

Vaya todavia te duele lucy?

Un poco pero no es para tanto...auch...

je je creo que si es para tanto lucy... descansa

P-pero...que hacias en mi casa?

Cuidandote, lucy

Pe-pero...y-yo... t-tu e-estas...

Mmmm? estoy que?

Des-des...-la rubia se sonrojo demaciado al tratar de ver para otro lado- Des-desnudo... totalmente

Mierda! mi ropa donde esta...

Nunca cambiaras gray...

Lo haria si tu quisieras

No... seria menos divertido sabes -aquellos magos comenzaron a reir... todos sus problemas se habian solucionado, bueno eso creian-

Sera mejor que te recuperes pronto lucy... natsu consiguio otro trabajo en Hotsenki

aaah! hablas de ese pueblo hoteles llenas de aguas termales... pero destruimos un cuarto la ultima vez que fuimos hay...

No te preocupes lucy... no creo que lo recuerden

A si...-*yo creo que nos recuerdan perfectamente*-

Bu-bueno talvez no debamos pasar por ese hotel...

Si eso creo jaja...

Al paso de una semana lucy ya podia moverse, al parecer necesita mas entrenamiento del que creia para poder manejar ese poder... opiuchus la 13 puerta... algo casi imposible de hacer, pero ella ya habia entrenado en secreto...

Lucy... te sientes mejor verdad?

Natsu...-lucy no podia olvidar por completo aquellos sentimientos hacia ese mago- S-si estoy bien

No... nos preocupes asi... y perdon

Perdon?... porque?

por no protegerte lucy... estaba dormido y borracho, encerio perdon

N-no tienes porque disculparte natsu -la chica movia sus manos en signo de negacion-

-natsu en un arranque abraza a lucy sin pensarlo- perdoname lucy, solo di que me perdonas y ya!

-lucy solo cerro sus ojos y sonrio- te perdono natsu dragneel

Me alegro... gracias lucy...

FLAMITA! QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI NOVIA!

Hielito! cuando apareciste!?

g-gray... -lucy empujo a natsu- que bueno que llegaste -la heartfilia hizo una sonrisa finjida que no paso desapercivida para su novio-

Porque abrazabas a lucy! -agrego- a MI lucy

Perdon gray... fue un simple abrazo

Pero... no me agrada!-gray hizo un puchero-

-Lucy solo solto una peque a risilla- Eres muy tierno cuando te pones celoso

N-no digas estupideses -el chico se sonrojo-

Vaya chico tsundere deberias de agradecer que alguien te diga ti-er-no jajajajaja

Callate estupido cerebro quemado! y no me digas tsundere!

Tsundere '-*estos dos no pararan de pelear nunca acaso?...uh?*- Ju-juvia? -lucy fue corriendo hacia donde estaba juvia con una gran velocidad como si su vida dependiera de eso-

Lucy que pasa? oe lucy!

Mate! lucy!

Lucy al llegar con juvia la abraza sin pensarlo- Que bueno que estas bien juvia-chan! estaba muy preocupada one-chan! -lucy se cubrio la boca con sus manos-

Juvia esta confundida, lucy-san asusta... GRAY-SAMA DONDE ESTA!

Lucy... ju-juvia?

-Juvia abraza a gray- Gray-sama lucy actua raro... lucy le dijo a juvia one-chan!

O-one-chan? lucy tu no...

Lo se... perdon gray me emocione por ver a juvia-chan

-Gray hizo una amplia sonrisa- no te preocupes

S-si...

Juvia esta confundida gray-sama

Ju-juvia...

Que ocurre gray-sama... -entonces juvia recordo la ultima vez que hablo con gray-

FLASH-BACK

No juvia, ya te dije que no tengo nada-por su forma de hablar se notaba que el "hielito" como dec a el dragon slayer, estaba de p simo humor- Juvia si me quieres ayudar vete, quiero estar solo su manera de hablar hizo que la pobre juvia tuviera esos hermosos ojos azules tan tristes-

S-si gray-sama ya me voy-contesto de una forma muy triste y sin mas, solo complaci al magro pelinegro-*juvia esta preocupada por gray-sama pero no quiere escuchar ni hablar con juvia, juvia esta muy triste*

FIN FLAS-BACK

Juvia... ya no molestara a gray-sama...

-Lucy se sorprendio por la manera tan triste en la que lo dijo- Juvia... ocurre algo?

N-no juvia esta bien... solo que... juvia ya se va...

Cuando juvia habia dado la vuelta para poder marcharse algo le impidio irse- Gray-sama... no tiene porque rega ar a juvia, ya me voy... no tienes porque angustiarte gray -Los 3 se sorprendieron al escuchar el cambio de voz de la maga de agua- Sueltame porfavor

N-no juvia no lo hare... -Sin darse cuenta el fullbuster comenzo a llorar, cosa que noto juvia y lucy- porfavor, ya no aguanto...

G-gray... tu vas a -gray solo volteo a ver a lucy y asintio con la cabeza- ya veo... Natsu ven que quiero comer en aquel resastuarante! vamos! -Lucy jalo a natsu de la mu eca-

Es-espera Luuuuuucyyy! -y asi dejaron a los dos hermanos solos-

Que pasa gray-sama? porque trata de repente tan bien a juvia si la otra vez...

Perdon juvia... ese dia tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza... porfavor acompa ame y te explicare mis motivos -su mirada estaba escondida con su flequillo-

E-esta bien gray-sama

Asi fue como aquellos magos abandonaron el gremio dejando muchos con duda pero aun asi lo trataron de ignorar, al llegar a un buen lugar para hablar... el parque del centro- Sientate juvia

S-si gray-sama, pero juvia no comprende porque gray-sama actua asi

Juvia recuerdas a tu familia?

Un poco, juvia solo recuerda a sus padres... pero muy poco, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que desaparecieron dejando a juvia sola...

Sabes porque lo hicieron juvia?

No, juvia estubo tan triste que nunca penso en eso, juvia pensaba que la odiaban... y juvia trato de olvidar eso... pero porque la pregunta gray-sama?

Sabias que te dejaron sola... porque en realidad termino el contrato...

Con...trato?

Si... ellos no eran tus verdaderos padres

-Juvia se quedo en shock- Q-que... pero juvia vivio siempre con ellos... mama y papa ellos... No es posible...

Lo siento juvia pero asi es... ellos no eran tus verdaderos padre, tus verdaderos padres murieron cuando tenias 4 a os

Pero juvia estuvo con papa cuando cumplio 4... juvia no puede equivocarse!

Cuando naciste fuiste separada de mama y papa para proteger a la familia...

Proteger a la familia de juvia?... pero entonces juvia no es juvia?

Juvia tu eres quien eres y debes estar orgullosa de el nombre que te puso mama

Juvia loxar...juvia no entiende como es que gray-sama sabe todo sobre eso sobre juvia...

Esque tu no eres juvia loxar! tu...tu eres...

Gray-sama

TU ERES JUVIA FULLBUSTER!

Q-que... ju-juvia...Full-buster... entonces juvia es

Mi hermana

Her-hermana... pero porque gray-sama nunca le dijo a juvia

Por proteccion...

Alguien quiere lastimar a juvia?

S-si...

Juvia no puede comprender lo que pasa... -Juvia trato de resistirse lo mas que pudo... pero su llanto salio en aviso alguno- Que esta pasando! 


	6. El comienzo de un final

Esa noticia hizo que la delicada gota de agua se evaporara… primero el enterarse de que su amado gray… ya no tan amado era su hermano y aparte, alguien quiere hacerle daño ¿Por qué? Que ha hecho juvia para sufrir tremendo castigo que hacer… nada solo esperar que su querido "hermano" gray la ayude en todo lo posible sin olvidar a lucy que también prometió protegerla

-Gray-sama juvia no comprende, juvia tiene miedo…- Juvia comenzó a llorar sin control y gray la abrazo, comprendía su dolor pero tarde o temprano lo sabría

-Yo no creí volverte a ver sabes… pero aquella vez con phantom-lord… te reconocí al instante y…-

-Por eso juvia se sentía tan feliz… por eso… por eso juvia quería abrazar a gray-sama porque sabía que algo nos conectaba-

-Juvia… no se qué decir… solo espero me puedas perdonar alguna vez…-

-Juvia perdonara siempre a gray-sama… juvia piensa que lo hizo para protegerla y por eso juvia es muy feliz de tener por fin una verdadera familia - Juvia abrazo a gray todavía con lagrimas en los ojos pero sabía que desde ese momento nunca más se sentiría sola

*.*.*.*

Natsu estaba muy pensativo sobre su relación con lucy… tal vez el no la amaba como creía solo la quería como… su hermana?... tal vez no era esa clase de amor

-Pasa algo natsu?- Una rubia la saco de sus pensamientos

-S-si… solo que eh podido aclarar mi mente luce…-

-Mmm? De que hablas-

-Sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti lucy- Natsu sonaba serio cosa que preocupo a lucy

-De que hablas-

-No siento por ti lo que creía sentir lucy… no es como lo que siente el hielito… yo te quiero proteger y hacerte reír pero no así… eres mi hermana-

Lucy comenzó a llorar –Natsu… tú también eres alguien especial para mí y también te considero mi pequeño eh inmaduro hermanito-

*.*.*.*

Al parecer todo estaba bien hasta que el mago que quería el poder de los fullbuster se manifestó enfrente de los hermanos

-Vaya… que escena tan conmovedora los hermanitos por fin juntos ja! Que estupidez-

-QUIEN ERES! DONDE ESTAS!-

-No te exaltes gray solo vengo por su poder y nada mas-

-Estúpido como nos encontraste-

-Fue fácil… mi subordinado me mando toda la información por medio de una lacrima-

-P-pero si lucy….-

-Jajajaja creíste que sería tan fácil el eliminar a mi subordinado o mínimo no darme un tanto de información sobre los fullbuster, recuerda los seguía a todas partes y me mandaba toda la información adquirida en el día, por favor gray pensé que eras más listo… y la pequeña juvia confundida pero igualmente hermosa-

-juvia tiene miedo gray-sama… juvia no quiere que le hagan daño-

-No lo harán juvia quédate atrás de mi- Gray se puso enfrente de juvia –Si quieres a mi hermana pasaras sobre mi cadáver!-

-Me parece bien… pero oh! Espera no te puedo matar… te necesito vivo querido gray y a tu hermanita juvia fullbuster-

-Como sabes que juvia es mi hermana! Nadie lo sabia mis padres protegieron toda información!-

-Mmmm…. No lo se suerte quizás…-

-Bastardo te matare, no permitiré que me quites a mi hermana! Ya no!- En ese momento gray convirtió sus manos en cuchillas y se lanzo hacia el desconocido –Quien mierdas eres!-

-Querido gray… yo soy tu tío Asahi fullbuster-

-Mi… mi tío pero el esta…-

-Muerto? Ja! Te creíste ese ridículo cuentito del tío muerto por accidente… no soy tan débil-

-Porque traicionar a la familia?, mi padre ¡Tu hermano!- Gray comenzó a aplicar más velocidad a sus ataques provocando un rasguño en la mejilla de asahi

-Tch… tu padre no quería sacrificar a los hijos elegidos para hacer nuestra sangre mas fuerte ese fue el error de tu padre y eso merecía la muerte- Asahi comenzó a atacar –Ice make hamer atack!

Ese golpe logro darle y muy fuerte a gray haciendo que este fuera aventado a un edificio que colapso con el impacto –Q-que fue eso natsu?- Pregunto lucy que estaba cerca de ese lugar

-No lo sé pero huele a sangre… ¡VAMOS LUCY!-

-¡HAI!-

Asahi se acercaba a juvia y esta estaba petrificada… tenía miedo no podía ni gritar mucho menos corres o crear un escudo para que no la tocara -*Ayuda gray-sama…*- Por fin pudo reaccionar por un grito de gray a lo lejos –ONI-CHAN!-

-JUVIA! No te preocupes yo te ayudare y no dejare que este infeliz te toque-

-Gray!-

-Lucy! Ayuda a juvia esta en problemas!-

-Si, por favor no te muevas natsu va en camino fue por los del gremio!-

Gray ya no pudo responder, lucy desapareció entre el polvo y los escombros –Ten cuidado… lucy, juvia-

-No toques a juvia! Traidor suéltame… quiero ir con gray-sama-

-Jjajajaja lo siento mí querida juvia pero el tío asahi te llevara a un largo viaje junto a tu hermanito testarudo-

-NO LO PERMITIRE!-

-Eh? O pero miren nada más que hermosa mujer…. Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de jugar con alguien débil… tengo que hacer a la familia fullbuster la más fuerte de todo fiore-

-No dejare que toques a juvia… yo prometí protegerla es mi familia! Y a la familia no se le da la espalda- Lucy comenzó a despedir poder mágico con un color dorado intenso y muy brillante

-N-no puede ser… tú no puedes ser… Layla murió! Nadie puede detenerme mas que ella y…-

-Su hija… yo soy Lucy heartfilia hija de Layla heartfilia poseedora de la 13 puerta del zodiaco opiuchus y la 14 puerta DragonilSky-

-No… eso no puede ser… NO PUEDE SER!-

-Quien se mete con los fullbuster se meterá conmigo-

Lucy desapareció en un segundo y en otro apareció atrás de asahi golpeándolo en la quijada, este se levanto lo más fuerte que pudo y se lanzo hacia lucy lanzándole golpes y lucy solo los esquivaba… no podía controlar todo ese poder… no había entrenado lo suficiente, pero todo era por el bien de su familia –No dejare que te salgas con la tuya traidor!- Esa voz… era juvia comenzó a participar en la pelea dándole un gran golpe a asahi en el estomago y eso lo aprovecho juvia para encerrarlo en un gran cubo de agua –Juvia protegerá a su familia, y no permitirá que traidores vivan-

-Juvia… no te esfuerces es mucho para ti!-

-Gracias lucy-ne me demostraste que puedes ser la indicada para gray-sama-

-JUVIA!-

-Esa es la voz de gray, juvia no te distraigas!-

-Que?- en ese pequeño momento el tío de juvia se zafo de aquel encarcelamiento, después golpeo a juvia –Aaaaah! Kgg…- Juvia callo demasiado fuerte en el piso

-JUVIA!... RESPONDE DEMONIOS JUVIA!- Gritaba gray si control y lucy solo observaba con el flequillo tapando sus ojos-

-Maldito… maldito… MALDITO! Nunca te lo perdonare! Lastimaste a mi amiga y eso jamás… jamás lo perdonare TE MATARE!- Lucy se lanzo con rabia hacia asahi estaba más que furiosa casi podía expulsar saliva de su boca por la rabia que tenia de herir tan grave a su amiga-MUUUERE!-

-Contrólate lucy!-

-No puedo! HIRIERON A UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ… MI PROMESA SE AH ROTO… NO DEJARE QUE VIVA!- Lucy golpeo a el tío de gray y juvia dejándolo semi-muerto

-LUCY PARA! NO MANCHES TUS MANOS POR UN INBECIL COMO EL-

-No me importa… lastimo a juvia!-

-Lucy para- Dijo una voz bastante familiar para lucy-

-Maestro…-

-Fairy tail nunca mata a nada o nadie… no manches a fairy tail… no te manches a ti misma-

-Pero… maestro –

*.*.*.*

El incidente de la vez pasada dejo a lucy mas que enojada… nunca deseo matar a alguien pero siempre hay una primera vez, pero estaba aliviada todo había terminado y el tío de gray cayó en manos del consejo de magos y ellos sabrán que hacer, juvia al parecer tiene una relación con natsu aunque no lo quiera admitir ya que siempre se peleaba con gray-ni pero aun si no lo admitiera se notaba el amor que le tenía al dragón slayer… Natsu el sigue igual juguetón, gritón nada ah cambiado en el solo que trata a lucy como una hermana pequeña que se puede quebrar en cualquier momento como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y gray seguía amándola como siempre y también le propuso matrimonio 5 meses después del incidente será la ceremonia…

*.*.*.* 5 meses después…

-Juvia cree que lucy-ne se ve hermosa!... juvia quiere llorar de felicidad!- Juvia tenía un vestido verde con escote en V que le llegaba 12 cm arriba de la rodilla

-Juvia tiene razón… lu-chan te ves encantadora! Pareces princesa de cuento- Levy tenía un vestido naranja sin mangas que al igual que el vestido de juvia le llegaba 10 o 12 cm arriba de la rodilla

-Pero si te vez más que hermosa!- Decía erza levantando su pulgar, ella tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla

-ajaja… ustedes creen eso?- Lucy se rasco su nuca notándose un leve rubor en sus mejillas, esta traía un hermoso vestido de bodas parecido al de una princesa sin tirantes con el cabello suelto y su cara levemente pintada

-Lucy te vez hermosa- Decía una albina con un vestido azul largo con la espalda descubierta y el cabello suelto sin su habitual coleta en la frente con lo cual se formaba un pequeño fleco

-Gracias chicas….-

-Etto… lucy ya esta lista?-

-Si lissana pasa!- Lissana tenía un vestido color rojo con unos tirantes delgados y en su cintura un listón blanco

-Oh! Lucy te vez hermosa pero apúrense chicas que ya casi es la hora de la ceremonia-

-Hai!- Decían todas al unisonó

Un ansioso gray esperaba arriba del altar temiendo que su querida prometida se arrepintiera y lo dejara plantado… pero solo movió la cabeza ella no podía hacer eso, se amaban y él lo sabia más que nada

-Porque tardara tanto…-

-Tranquilo hielito veras que llegara-

-Hmp… no puedo creer que pienses que pienso que ella piensa que…. AH! Estoy nervioso…-

-Jajajaja pobre hielito quita esa cara o te saldrán arrugas-

-Ahora si ya no me contendré!- Gray se aventó hacia natsu para comenzar a pelear pero se detuvieron al escuchar a lissana gritando "AHÍ VIENE LA NOVIA!" entonces como si fuera magia los dos amigo-enemigos se limpiaron sus ropas a una velocidad impresionante y natsu se fue corriendo con lucy ya que el la entregaría en el altar

-Te vez hermosa-

-Gracias gray… tu también-

La ceremonia dio inicio… todos lloraban de felicidad y elfman gritando ESO ES UN HOMBRE con lagrimas en los ojos… los primeros del gremio en casarse y claro los primeros en tener un nuevo miembro fullbuster heartfilia… eso lo pensaba lucy mientras se acariciaba su vientre… ya le daría la sorpresa después a gray de que será padre mientras tanto se divertiría a más no poder claro sin dañar al futur Fullbuster…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 años después

-Mami! Papi! Vamos con el tío natsu! –Decía una alegre niña de cabello negro largo y ojos achocolatados

-Ya vamos cariño… pero no corras tanto porque te vas a caer-

-Claro mami!-

A Lo lejos se podía distinguir a la hermosa niña de unos 5 años y un poco atrás a una mujer de cabello rubio que le llegaba a media espalda con un vestido amarillo que le llegaba 5 cm debajo de la rodilla y aun hombre de cabello negro con una camisa azul con 3 botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro, esa pareja iban caminando tomados de la mano y un poco más a lo lejos a un hombre con una peculiar cabellera color rosa que hacía señas a la pequeña fullbuster corriendo a todo lo que da para ver a su querido tío

-Tío natsu! Ya estoy aquí!-

-Corre mary! Estoy encendido-

-Yo también estoy encendida tío natsu!-

-Oe flamita no inculques a mi hija al lado oscuro-

-Que dijiste hielito! Yo jamás le haría eso a mi querida mary!-

-Si no te conociera!- Los dos juntaron sus frentes y casi se podía notar como si un rayo saliera de sus ojos y chocara con los del otro-

-Vamos, vamos no peleen- Al parecer la rubia era ignorada solo suspiro y tomo de la mano a su hija para poder hablar con Juvia que estaba en la entrada de una pequeña casa, juvia tenia la mano en su vientre que se veía muy desarrollado calculando unos 8 meses de embarazo

-Juvia está feliz de ver a Mary y Lucy-ne-

-Yo también juvia pero no deberías de esforzarte podría pasarle algo a mi querido sobrino-

-Tía juvia… esta Naru en casa?...-

-Oh… Creo que sí, llego de entrenar con su padre temprano- Juvia llamo a su hijo de la misma edad de mary-

-Que ocurre mama?-

-Mary ha venido a verte- El niño de cabello azul un tanto fuerte con playera blanca y pantalón de mezclilla se asomaba para ver a su prima-

-MARY! VIENES A ENTRENAR CONMIGO!-

-SII!... vamos, vamos no hay tiempo que perder Naru!- Los dos infantes se fueron corriendo adentrándose en el parque de por ahí

-vaya que niños… solo entrenan creo que mary saco eso de su padre testarudo- Comentaba lucy mientras veía a su esposo peleando con natsu

-Digo lo mismo aunque no saco el carácter explosivo de natsu-san… si no el carácter de juvia- Las dos magas comenzaron a reír… mientras veían a lo lejos a mary usando magia de hielo mientras leo la defendía de un ataque de agua de Naru, al parecer aquellos niños dominaron a la perfección la magia de sus padres…

Fin

_**Lo sé merezco que manden matar jajajaja perdón por no subirlo a tiempo es que la escuela y eso no me dejaban tanto tiempo libre pero ya Salí de vacaciones! *Lagrimas de felicidad* Y así podre estar escribiendo mas en las historias ;) … Espero reviews **_


End file.
